We Searched
by LuckedClover
Summary: Gambit tries to live while blaming himself for losing her. Also new mysteries surface showing that maybe she wasn't lost but misplaced.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, if you have any thoughts or anything that i can dowith this story just review. this originally was supposed to be a oneshot so i havnt any ideas at all. GIVE ME SOME, lol. _

**DISCLAIMER, i dont anything, :(**

We searched. We searched. Those two words running over, through, around, up and in under my very skin. We searched. I lay here with the constant beeping next to me and the uncomfortable sheets covering my torso. We searched. I want to yell, and scream and brawl my eyes out so that I could change the outcome. Make some differences like instead of we searched to I found. So in a couple of years time we could look back at this, together, and laugh till we can't breathe and our heads hurt from oxygen deprivation. To laugh at the almost and not cry, alone at what is.

I'm not sure how I survived the crash or the cliff or the waves, but I did. But how come she couldn't. How come I did and not even try when I know she's a fighter, I know she wouldn't have given up for anything. She was the one who played it safe with the seat belt and me the reckless driver who had no worries. Me the one laughing while she constantly told me to slow down and me the one at the wheel climbing out of the hole she made in the windscreen before the car filled with water.

She couldn't be found, with all the 'gifted' people who are her family, none of them could find one girl in the lake, knowing her, the fighter, near the surface or the bank scowling at the fact we didn't look there first.

Rogue, The fighter. A mystery even to those who she trusted most, a past which hasn't left her lips at all. No real name. The girl who hid herself in dark and pretended that everything was fine and didn't complain constantly, as many in her position would have. What is known of her is hear-say. A family she grew up with betraying her. A false love of a mother. Uncontrollable powers. Who helped others with no second though or thanks.

The med. Door whooshed open, breaking me from my thoughts. I see that it's the Prof. the Wolverine and the witch. I look up hopefully, maybe that one last search paid off. But by the glum face of each of them I know not to hope, all showing their emotions even the ones there trying to hide.

They all had a special relationship with her.

The red teary eyes of the usually controlled witch, creating the thunder rattling the window. Ms. Ororo Monroe, any child would be lucky to have as a mother, yet with no child of her own. Losing what she believed was her child, a child no doubt who wished was her mother, instead of the terrorist she grow up with and later betrayed by. Many knew that her time spent was spent caring for her plants, yet not many knew that the rogue spent hours on end planting and meditating with the weather witch, listening to stories of the time spent before the x-men, not judging, accepting.

The heavy breath of the wolf, hands clenched at his side using all the strength in him to stop him from either rip the necks of anybody in his path or crawl into a ball and cry with all his heart. Logan. Sharing a kinship with rogue, a father figure they both knew existed but both to stubborn to say allowed. There both alike, tight lipped about their past, either forgotten or trying to forget. One would never believe the mighty blood thirsty killer to be a parental figure, but then one would never believe that he spends countless hours in the garage with the other loner in the house, teaching machinery or fighting technique that aren't fit for the other students, the preppy, happy, hallelujah students.

And the professor slouched in his chair, hands stapled, still controlled, unless you see the shine in his eyes vanish piece by piece with the click of the clock. Professor Charles Francis Xavier. The founder of a school, welcome to all 'gifted children'. The mind reader who likes privacy. A man who on first glance, looks like the old man in the small neighbourhood that would be most likely yelling at you from across the yard to keep the noise down on a hot summers day, himself reading the paper. And though he still reads the paper, he is most likely sitting at the end of a table filled with boisterous boys and gossiping girls, all trying to get enough of their plate to later throw more than half way across the room. A grandfather too many who looks up to him. Yet there is still closeness to some of his students, like Scott, the first student to come to the school, or Jean, the other telepath in the school who has a lot to learn and willing to do so. And surprisingly (or not so) rogue, the one who is not willing to stand down without a fight, who sits and debates with him about what could change and how, who has knowledge from others who are locked up inside her brain, yelling insults and ideas from every angle. A bond formed through arguments that have a range of points from elsewhere and her own experiences that not even a powerful telepath can unlock.

The silence almost deafening, broken from a slight chocked back whimper from storm. Xavier taking the lead as I look around expectantly.

"Gam-" he wheels forward, closely followed by the Logan and storm.

I mumble my name to him before he can finish "Remy..." I continue to stare him into the eye, I know my red of black eyes unsettling him, only rogue ever thought them beautiful. "its Remy here, I no longer work for magneto, and I'm no longer on the job, so it's Remy", I'm not completely sure why I corrected my name at a time like this, I just want to know what's happened.

Xavier coughed roughly "Remy... I understand that this is very difficult for you and after such a dramatic experience, I'm sorry to have to come to you come to you so shortly after such an ordeal-"

"Just tell me you've found her and she's okay!" okay so maybe I shouldn't snap but I'm grumpy and sore and just want the right answers, so sorry for biting his head off but I swear he's repeating everything I already know.

As soon as I said it I knew I wasn't going to like it. Xavier's face turned from one of shock to one that could only be described as nervous. Never a good sign. Logan tensed and storm let a chock/ sobs escape.

Their faces told me so much more then their words could say.

"G-Remy" sigh "I'm sorry. We searched. But came up nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, this was suposed to be a sequel to 'we searched', but i though what the hell and changed it to 'in-progress' again and added this, hopefully this one doesn't go completely wrong. I've also got to tell you I can't do accents, I tried but it just looks ...wrong so I'm leaving it up to your imagination. Oh and just to be clear 'Clementine' isn't a real place that I know of but I needed somewhere, lol. Review if you want anything put in the plot and I'll consider it, coz at the moment ive only got a basic idea and it isnt going on page right... ;D. **

_**CHAPTER 2**_

DISCLAIMER- I don't own X-men, or marvel or whatever else I could probably get told off for owning.

4 YEARS LATER after 'we searched'

In the usually sunny sky of Clementine, a few black clouds formed, following a beautiful young woman, who was stomping and muttering to herself going past the dock. The newsman to the side finding nothing better to do then record the waves being formed by the traffic of large and small boats coming and going. The shops keepers slowly rearranging there stalls for the rush that usually comes after twelve.

The muttering woman of twenty one, twenty two was a quite noticeable walking down past others, getting quite a few appraising looks from many men, the ones not looking already knowing she's off limits.

The girl in question was wearing a long knee length brown leather jacket which covered a green blouse, matching her sparkling emerald eyes. She wore dress trousers that flared out from the calf down only slightly covering black stilettos. The clothes in question brought out her hour glass figure that all women would envy, and men want.

Her auburn hair was twirled backwards into a delicate French plait, with little ringlets spouting out swaying in wind. Most of her hair was covered over by a woolly blue hat that stood out with her scarf and gloves that were of the same design. The only jewellery she wore was a small pair of gold studs in her ears and a white gold chain around her neck with a dented locket that had an emblem of a rose on, as well as the words '_A Rose_' in scripted with blurred words under it, which were impossible to read on the curve dented into the back of the locket.

Although the girl would normally have noticed this and would, like in times before, either smile flirtatiously or glare without warning considering her mood. Yet today she completely ignores them, not raising her eyes from the piece of paper she was crumbling up on the way towards the few ships at the bottom of the docks.

Her voice carried down the street, a voice mixed with a common accent and her own slight barely there southern "Well, of course I wouldn't have had any past references...stupid clothes shop owners, stupid market owners, stupid sweet shop owners... I mean really, teenagers can get that job" her throat closing over and her eyes watering was only because of the wind, really, and her lip trembling was from the cold blowing off the sea.

She continued walking, muttering infrequent works like 'jackass's', 'idiots' and most commonly 'Damm rules'. Her feet brings her to a balancing beam to the side of the water edge, where she looks down on the water in detest.

Some people watching from the side may call her crazy but conversing with inanimate objects was something she had no problem with, although the water wasn't so inanimate it was frequently spoken to, in private or public. So when she turned to the water and grilled it, well, it came to no surprise to the community.

"You're the one who's really at fault here, you with your silly waves and fancy rocks hidden by big waves, if it weren't for you I would be ...well I don't know because of you"

Still balancing on the beam by the water, though now much quieter, she didn't notice the sudden down pour of rain nor the waves getting higher with every splash to the wall beside her. But she did notice the yell of "Annie!" being directed at her from a man around 2, 3 years older than her and a girl, who was around a foot smaller than him.

The man's eyes were wide, looking just behind her. The woman, 'Annie' whipped around to see behind her, just in time to be pulled in by a claw of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY! Ummmm, right this chaps got a bit on the new students (I don't think they're going to have any major roles I just thought that in 4 years there probably gunna get new students), but when I was reading over it sounded like a information packet on each character, and I wasn't sure if I should change it and put in another chapter or not but decided to leave it else it would just stick out if I separated it so, Waa-la. Review if there is anything you want to add... and on with the story. **

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_DISCLAIMER I don't own anything, but if I did ...Oh the fun I would have._

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters hadn't changed much too casual onlookers, the building having stayed almost exactly the same over the past four years beside some extensions for the room, which have easily been filed with new students.

Many of the new ones didn't know of any different from before, they wouldn't know that the older students used to smile more or that the teachers used to be less protective and they wouldn't know that the room that's locked up at the end of the hall used to belong to an ex Xman.

Professor X stopped looking for rogue, as time passed the likeliness of actually finding her fell. Ororo became more emotional and secretly still hoped that rogue was still out there. Logan often left, although instead of looking for his past mostly spend the time away to search for the body that could be buried instead of a few words in her honour taken place at the far off corner of the garden; even he who had the most experience with death became a different man.

The adults weren't the only one to change; the students all had a different relationship with rogue, were it was close or a casual nod of the head when passing.

The care free adopted brother Kurt took to believing in a higher power, often asking why. The ex-room mate, kitty started not caring so much what everyone thought of her, taking a page out of rogues book and became more independent. Scott became more strict and Jean more lenient to others way of thinking and attitudes.

The new mutants at the time didn't know her well enough to become to effect, mostly the message they got from her was stay away, beware and don't anger or face the consequences. The closest any of the newer mutants got to her was Jamie, who was the youngest and often got picked on by the others. Rogue often stuck up for him in her own unique way.

The newest students, that came to the school for different reasons. All the kids had different stories to tell, ranging from depressed to ecstatic, all having in common being that they need help. They all have different degrees of skill with their powers and often make's the Prof pay more bills and some.

The new mutants consist of three boys and two girls unless you're counting Laura Howett commonly known as X-23 who joined after officially destroying Hydra nearly 3 years ago. Her lack of social skills prevents her from joining the other mutants so instead she is the team leader for the rest of the newest recruits.

Ashley Adder, 15, with the moniker of Animaz. She was sent here with her pet ferret, Mimi by her parents because the people in her town became a bit suspicious as to why their pets and wild animals would follow her around, and while mutants aren't officially the bad guys anymore there are still a large group of the human population who have joined mutant hate groups. It was the last straw for her parents when she was caught on camera not only talking but answering seemingly unasked questions to a dog tied up outside a supermarket.

Ashley's ability is communicating with mammals and to some degree, controls them although she hasn't actually figured out how to do that completely, or as to how she can stop them from becoming attached to her. She is the loudest of the group and speaks her mind frequently, sometimes putting her foot in her mouth when trying to

Ryan Nickel, 16, and Fletch Nickel, 14 came to Xavier's after being kicked out by their parents, when flooded the house with his powers. Although the slight age gap, both brothers are close and are rarely seen without the other.

Ryan's ability is to be able to see far distances accurately, he can also see through materials which led to him naming him-self X-ray. Although his ability isn't destructive he has to wear protection over his eyes as there sensitive and the sun burn them, this making him very sullen and temperamental. He is also very protective over Fletch and often starts fights.

Fletch's mutant name is Hydro from the fact he can control liquids making it so he can walk on water. He is much quieter than his brother but isn't shy, there are moments when he will show sometimes he tries and copies his brother as he is like a hero to him. Yet he often blames himself for the fact it was because of his powers they got kicked out.

The quietest of the group is Samantha, 14 nearly 15, unlike the rest of the group, she came to Xavier's for the sole purpose of trying to control her powers where as her family wanted her to learn control at home instead of leaving them.

Samantha doesn't have a code name and more often than not just goes by Sam. Her powers make it so she can make plants either grow or die, yet once she makes a plant die she is unable to bring it back to life. Also during one of her training exercises in Storms greenhouse she accidently made a vine move, and is currently seeing if she can control plants.

The newest member is Aaron Bronze, 15, who was recruited by the senior member of the X-men on the street after the Prof found a disturbance on cerebro. Aaron was found in an ally covered in blood but with cuts that wouldn't have been able to make that much of a stain; he is very secretive and refused to tell anyone what happened. He shy's away from people who he doesn't know so he usually finds it hard to make friends.

Aaron's powers are to enable him to fly but without the help of wings, and also a more volatile power of being able to paralyzing someone through a mist that he releases from his hands, sometimes he isn't in complete control and releases them from his pours which keeps him at a distance from his peers.

The school became an actual school for some of the lessons and teachers soon started getting updated with the older Xmen, which some take more seriously than others.

Today was an ordinary day; the younger student's just coming back from public school and breaking the quietness that usually falls upon the mansion.

"Hay, give it back Ryan, I'll soo kick your but if you hurt him" yelled Ashley, trying to get back her ferret from the extended arms of Ryan, who in turn passed it to Aaron.

"Come on Sam, help me!" Ashley shouted to her as she was coming into the hall. Sam looked at her then the ferret, to Aaron and sighed. Sam started to walk towards them then paused, shook her head and jogged out of the room.

Ashley shared at her a moment then shouted "gee, thanks" sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Aaron put the thi- ferret down... it probably pee on you... or worse" Fletch said smirking, then at Ashley's look, out-right laughed.

"Aaron! Give him to me now! Or, or ... I'll go tell on you!"

"Awe, now who's acting immature" Ryan said sourly.

At that moment Sam came running in, not knowing what had just passed said "guys, most of the teachers are out".

At this, Aarons face became snug, Ashley, not one to be out done said "surely Scott and Jean are in" moving towards the door.

"Nope" popping the 'p' and stopping Ashley in her tracks "Scott has gone out 'bonding' with Alex and Jean is looking out for a new student that the professor got that weird reading of on Cerebro"

"I'm positive Mr. Logan or Storms-"

Sam, rolling her eyes "Mr. Logan's out recruiting with Jean on the Profs order's and Ms. Monroe is at a conference with Mr. McCoy"

Now the boys were getting interested, it wasn't often that nearly all the teacher's were out. "What of Kurt" Fletch enquired, Kurt being one of his favourite teachers.

Sighing melodramatically "He's doing an exam same as kitty, you know, about being _official _teachers, I mean I don't know about you but I think-"

Ryan, becoming annoyed fast interrupted "_well, _who is in then?"

Huffing "umm, the Professor and I think G-gambit is in the garage... on a lighter note I think the conference has ended so Mr McCoy and Ms Monroe should be back soon"

The ferret, Mimi taking in the moment of silence jumped out of Aarons hands onto Sam's head making her laugh out of the shock. Aaron, realising that the fun was over ran into the living room to get first dibs on the TV.

Fletch running after him shortly, wanting to watch something else, or more likely wanting to make sure that Aaron didn't get to watch what he wanted. The over three rolling the eyes almost on sync and following, upon entering finding them fighting over the remote, making the TV flip channels with every tug.

This was the scene when Storm and Beast entered.

Looking at the two boys frozen, staring at her as the winced slightly at the fact that there was bound to be hell to pay for the chaos. Just as Storm opened her mouth she took a glance up at the TV, where a woman was shown getting pulled out of the water in an out of the way village, but that was not what stopped her.

Hank, confused as to why his friend was staring as the TV with her mouth hanging open, looked and was too shocked, stuttering "N-no... It's, its I-I-impossible"

Not understanding what was amiss looked at the screen to see a camera crew recording a young woman above a headline of 'tragedy to all participating, including Mr. Roué' as she was looking for her hat that had seemingly fell into the sea, the crew showing a replay of a massive wave knocking her in, nothing out of the ordinary for news like this to come on in the little used channel.

Snapping Storm to attention she ordered "Aaron, get the professor now!" not waiting to see if he'd done as ask yelled mentally 'CHARLES'

The students, now even more curios, beside Aaron who had already ran to the Prof's office, looked back at the screen, watching as two more people entered asking if she was alright, if Annie was alright. It was Fletch who took in her features and hair that was shown by the removal of her woolly blue hat that could barely be seen in the background, the distinct white stripes on show as well as spotting an old photo of the original X-team, eyebrow raised nudged Ashley who said in a breathily whisper

"It's Rogue"

Just as 'Annie' on the screen said, soaked head to toe make-up smeared face in an exasperated tone to the man who could be seen standing next to her "Stop making a fuss Chris! It isn't the first time I've had a brush with dea- that water"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay, hope you like it. And sorry for the amount of time it has taken for me to update, so many things have/ are happening. I got A puppy, named Lilly, (YAY!) for my birthday(02/02) (not on the day, but the money I was supposed to get on that day went towards her, so she's mine, whoop!) also sending applications to colleges and finding a placement for an apprenticeship is taking forever. Ooh got to say thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favouratized, alerted and read! ALSO revision for tests coming up, SOO exhausting, I haven't found the time nor energy to continue with this story, I'm gunna try more though soo... ONWARDS! **

_**Chapter 4**_

_DISCLAIMER nothing is mine_

With the wave sweeping Annie into the sea, the surrounding people couldn't help but notice. The older boy and shorter girl both ran there, along with a small crowd.

After the large wave took the woman to the water, the storm had slowed, the clouds catching light from the burning sun as well as the waves calming. The common thought was along the lines of 'Bipolar weather'.

After the splash of water from her fall, the surface calmed and the woman was nowhere to be seen. The older man who first noticed the wave was just taking his shows and jacket off when a splash sounded; the woman had sprouted from the water.

As they stared in shock as she spluttered water out of her mouth, she looked around for a way up. After a few minutes of Annie staring "well, are you gunna help me up, or what" glaring for effect.

That snapped the crowd out. Some sniggered at the oddness of it all and trying to find something, ending with the man, who yelled her name in the beginning, leaning over and grabbing her extended hand and pulling her up with the help of another man making sure he didn't get pulled in either.

Now, A normal person would probably have smiled gratefully and thanked them, although I think it has already became clear that she isn't a normal person as the first words that came out of her mouth, with a lined mouth and agitated tone "took you long enough" only her slightly gleaming eyes showed the gratefulness and recovering fear of what had passed moments ago.

"Are you alright? Let me see you, is that I cut? How you breathing? How many fingers am I holding up?" The man who pulled her up asked.

While she was taking of her long coat and scarf, which where both water logged, rolled of eyes and ordered him to "Stop making a fuss, Chris! It isn't the first time I've had a brush with dea- that water" changing the meaning of the statement only because it is the first time she's noticed the camera crew recording a few metres away.

The girl with him smiled sympathetically, herself only just seeing the camera. With a playful nudge to Annie's ribs "just answer the questions you know he won't stop till you at least answer the usual 'how many fingers holding up' thing" as well as guiding her away.

Smirking now, and briskly walking away from the edge, the slowly disbursing crowd and the camera crew who look ready to ask most likely unwelcome questions "Of course, we all know the doctor-to-be wants to show off his skills" ending with a obvious double meaning hanging and a chuckle from her younger friend.

Chris went beat red "don't encourage her Sophie, I'll ha-"Just as he was likely to go on a rant the news man interrupted "umm, excuse me I'm M-Mr roué, for the, the, umm, can, err do you, I mean, will, have you the time to answer some questions?"

There was a pause from all parties till Annie snorted "I can see why he isn't up state" causing a loud giggle out of Sophie, a shake of a head from Chris and a chocked chuckle from the man behind the camera.

The interviewer, glaring to the cameraman, who just was still struggling to not laugh, said with as much conviction as he could manage "I'll have you know this station is live and very popular, anyway this isn't about my, career. What happened here?" as he smiled proudly at forming a non stuttering sentence.

Still smirking, Annie straightened her shoulders, still squeezing the water from her clothes looked ready to start a full blown argument when Sophie stepped in, going with a more diplomatic route "Right, there isn't a story here. My, sister was just walking too close to the water when a wave knocked her in. End of. Not much of a story. If you can get anything off that, go ahead and try. I, personally, think you'd get better results if you stuck to watching the, err clouds"

All three young adults cringed, the speaker gaining a nervous glint in the eye and two disapproving looks from the people next to her. This however went unnoticed by the camera man and newsman, who were looking at the sky with a face of someone deeply thinking.

"I guess, I suppose, the shapes err correlation, no umm" Taking in the fact that he were distracted, Chris grabbed both Annie's and Sophie's shoulder and steered them away, although with a glare from the former who didn't like being pushed in any direction.

Quickly turning around the corner, out of sight and seemed to still be in hearing range as they heard the stuttering interviewer curse loudly and something vaguely along the lines of distractions and likely to be fired.

The lasting made them smile, as they continued down the docks to the small cargo boats are, till Chris's smile disappeared as he looked at the boats. "What was that! You nearly got us all under the eye of a reporter, a crap one, but a reporter none the less". With this Annie also turned on Sophie, who looked sheepish.

"I...I fixed it though, I said Clouds. I changed it"

"Chris, its fine that guy, err roué was it? Is pretty ignorant I highly doubt he even noticed the pause" Annie imputed.

Chris gave one last stern look "just, make sure you don't, make sure it doesn't happen again"

A dry chuckle broke from Annie "great, that buffoon have us all stuttering and pausing, if we meet him again we'll probably end up with a lisp"

Rolling her eyes humorously, Sophie edge slowly closer to the boats, while saying "that's all well and good but we have to go home, and if were late we'll be in deep...doo-doo. So without further ado" taking off running "RACE YA!"

The remaining two, in unison took off after her but not before muttering a quick "brat"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of earth and Neptune (I know your there) thanking every one again for the reviews, one in particular I have got to say love the word 'fandabbydosy'. Great word that is now stuck in my head and because of that I'm going to try and put in a chapter somewhere, maybe not in this one but look out for it.**

**Lol, just enquiring when you guys add a review do you want me to do individual thanks, you know like put your name at the bottom and answer questions there or leave it like this. I'm only saying this as I've noticed myself when I've reviewed someone and they've got my 'name' there I'm all 'YAY!', j/w (lol I just realized you have to review to answer :D). Also add answers that other people have asked, on here?**

**Ooh, just remembered I truly need help on a bad guy, I mean I think I need one else this whole story may just go to poop, IDEAS PLEASE!**

**Finally, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything for a long while. Everything's getting in the way, and I have to put this story on the back burner, and I'm having trouble of which direction I should put this story.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_DISCLAIMER I'm getting no money out of doing this unfortunately, but I did make up Sophie and Chris, as with the new mutants and a few other characters. Tell me if I've got ones like in the comics as I've never read them (but want to) I haven't the foggiest if mine are alike considering they've got millions there._

_(Jeans P.O.V)_

The ride in the x-copter wasn't anything out of the usual. Too loud beeps of machines, pauses of movement, tapping nails. Normal.

Then why did I have a nagging sense that something was wrong, out of the ordinary. It's like something's shouting through my scull for attention, did I miss something? It was mid-day when we left. We left directly from the professor so I couldn't have missed a note or memo left for us, we would have just been told.

There no way for me to get words back with my telepathy from here to the professor. We're too far without the aid of cerebro. I'm sure its fine, maybe I ate something under cooked.

"Red, what you moping about back there?"

I think I may have jumped because now Logan has an amused smirk on his face. Great, now he'll know I wasn't paying attention.

"I'm not moping"

"Red, your bottom lip was out and you're glaring, if you can call it that, at the window. Spit it out"

Great, he's going to think I'm crazy... wait what's wrong with my glare? "I, err, have a weird feeling ... about the group of mutants we're scouting for"

Well, at least one prediction came true. Even if the famous cocked eyebrow was commonly known as his trade mark. Rising of the head slightly, wants me to continue. I wonder if I could make a book about translating wolverines, it would be a hit.

"Go on then, your giving off a telepathic distress ring that's giving me a migraine"

Or maybe not, I would take me forever to figure out what he was going to do any way. Not that I would admit that. Back in the day, Logan was only ever able to stop going in a mood and tearing people apart when either the other teachers stopped him, but most usually Rog-. Stopping that thought before it even begins I think. Else the wolverine might become even grumpier if he catches wind to what I'm thinking and I don't want to be stuck in a long journey in a small plane trying to get my foot out of my mouth.

"I haven't got all day", I wonder if it would help if I mentioned it isn't like were going anywhere. By the look on his face, I doubt it.

"Its, it's like I'm, we're missing something important. Like a missing piece of a puzzle was never put in the box to begin with. Or something going on and we've been left out of the loop"

Well, that certainly seems to have him stumped. A few moments passed before Logan finally sighed.

"I'll make sure to bring the emergency cell phone, in case the rest of the team need to get in contact with us"

Lifting my nose up "I suppose that's all that can be done" yet I had to add, just because he didn't seemed worried enough to call them now, "you know, although the cell works well in low reception places, it's still gets a lot of static"

"Red, I was in the same meeting. I know"

Damm, it sounded better in my head.

The two in the plane worked quietly, pushing buttons and examining screens, both thinking over the previous conversation two hours previous.

Finally, as we circle for a landing spot that wouldn't make them stand out, Logan broke the silence.

Coughing lightly, "See, made it all the way through the flight no problem"

"Now all we have to do is land"

Ah, always the optimist.

This isn't going well. I need something to take my mind off the fact I can see my hair starting to frizz in the reflection in the glass. Different approach I think, "Which route we taking? The coordinates Professor gave us is a wide spread area to search, should we slit up, cover more ground? I could ask the people here and you use your nose. Or you could-"

"RED! No, as much as my ears ache, we're sticking together. You've been acting odd since we left, and I don't think that chuck would be to happy if you ended up walking off a cliff"

I guess he doesn't want to talk. Okay, I can deal. Anyway I could save myself from falling off a cliff. Not that I would.

Several minute later, Logan landed the Jet in, what seems to be a, garden. I'm slightly concerned that Logan's thinking it would be amusing to wait and see the faces of the owners. I'm positive this is what Forge had in mind when he re-vamped the Jet, adding the cloak into the system.

_(Right, I was planning to go back and forth with the points of views, but it was taking too long to figure thoughts out. So now, well, to put it simply, isn't)_

Once the jet had been cloaked, Logan and Jean walked from the ramp of the jet to a rough road.

After waiting several moments to see if the jet was going to be found, Logan and Jean head down the road toward the main street, through bushes. Needless to say, Jeans face was anything but amused.

Several hours later of scouring the streets, asking numerous shop owners, tourists alike if anything 'odd' has happened as of late.

All in all, nobody really wanted to talk to an annoying couple who are wearing skin tight body suit as if it's an everyday thing. Well to them I guess it was.

Jeans voice penetrated the silence that had set "The only thing that has stuck out is the suddenly changing weather, yet the locals act as if it's normal. My telepathy is picking up on some white noise"

"White noise?"

Jean turned her head from the sight of the sea, to mimic his own raised eyebrow. "White noise, umm, a kind of, barrier, which is shifting continually. It's putting a strain on my telepathy when I try and do wide scans of the area"

With a snort, Logan turned away "easy, don't scan too far away" turning back to Jean and seeing her grind her teeth; he sighed and ground out "right. Where's it from?"

Putting her hands to her temple, Jean scrunched up her eyes, concentrating. After a few impatient huffs from Logan, Jean let out a breath. "It's hard to pin point but my best guess is 43 degrees anti-clockwise of east, 2413 metres. Approximately"

"Yeah, approximately" Logan snorted "In English?"

Sighing, she headed down the town "Northwest, a mile and a half"

**And I am going to end it here; firstly I just want to get something uploaded before it might get deleted again. Secondly, my dog just scared herself barking while trying to get my attention. Lol. **

**Seriously review, even if to tell me it sucks. Even if it's just a smiley, go on, or I won't hold it against you.**


End file.
